The Perfect Relationship
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Sasuke came back and passed his chunin and jounin test but now their all training for their ANBU test...what will happen!


Kinoke: HI! and i'm back to write another yaoi/incest story but this time...its a chapter story!...and the paring this time is! TaDa: Uchihacest! My very firse one! So plz don't flame me all you Uchihacest fans for I am one of them and this is my very first ItaSas chapter story! so read on incest fans read on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Perfect Relationship!**

_**Chapter One: Captured!**_

It was just another day as Sasuke and his team where training in the field with their used-to-be-sensei: Kakashi. They were traing together for their ANBU tests that were coming up. (A/N: ok i know sasuke leaves in the middle of the chunin exames but lets just say they killed Orochimaru-sama ((T.T)) and he's came back to konaha and retook the chunin exam and jounin exam an passed...ok?) Sakura was curently having a spare with Kakashi and Sasuke was sparing with Naruto. Sasuke was just about to preform Chidori on Naruto when, Asuma, another sensei, poofed onto the traing field.

"Kakashi, quick we're under attack!" Asuma said, he was cluching onto his small hand swords that had a little blood on them. Kakashi aproched him and Asuma told him who it was. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now standing in a group together.

Naruto had gotten rid of his orange jumpsuit and was now wearing a black jumpsuit with orange triming, an black shoes, he was also wearing Tsunade's neckles under his shirt, along with a black head band. His hair now down to his shoulders but pulled back in a small tie.

Sakura had changed her outfit as well, she was not wearing her tacky red dress and green shorts, insted she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a sliver skirt over black shorts and black heeled boots, along with a red head band. Her hair had grown back by now and was to her hips which she had put in a high ponytail.

Sasuke's outfit changed from his old out fit, to his sound outfit, to a new outfit. His new outfit was a black t-shirt over a long sleeved fish net shirt, and black shorts that went past his knees with his regular shoes. His hair as well had grown now from his shoulders to his shoulder blades and he too had his hair pulled back in a tie with his bangs still framing his face but they were now touching his chest.

Kakashi nodded to Asuma and Asuma left, Kakashi then turned to his students. "Well we have a mission."

"YESH!" Naruto said excitedly jumping in the air and pumping his fist towards the sky.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled, smirking and rolling his eyes in a very 'Sasukeish' manner.

"Naruto you idiot." Sakura sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"So whats our mission Kakashi?" Naruto asked egerly.

"We've gotta make sure all the villagers in the safe houses in the Hokaga Monument." Kakashi said his eyes (or should i say eye) turned into n's. Narutos face droped form one of egerness to dissapointment.

"Awe come on Kakashi, cant we go help the others defend the Village?" He whined.

"Still trying to play the hero I see." Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey take that back, teme." Naruto hissed at him narrowing his eyes.

"Come on you guys we have to go make sure the villagers get to safty without the enemy knowing!" Sakura snaped at them. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Come on now. Lets go." Kakashi said and with a chakura jump they were all off.

-20 minutes later-

"Is that everyone?" Naruto asked checking all the rooms.

"I'll go do a run around." Sasuke said and dissapeared with a 'poof'. He was runing around the village with well trained stelth and was checking each building, in and under everything. All he found was a small animal in one house but he didn't worry over it, the animal was fine if it stayed hidden. After concluding that every Man, Woman, and Child were safely inside the Monument. He started on his way back to the Hokaga faces.

"Gotchya, un." Some one voiced, an before Sasuke could turn to see who it was he was hit in the back of the neck and blacked out. "Hmm...he looks very much like Itachi...just different clothing, un." the man said picking the 17 year old up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Come on Deidara. We got what we were sent here for now lets get the others and leave." A new voice said comeing up from behind Deidara.

"Master Sasori don't do that ok...I was thinking to myself when you snuck up on me, un." Deidara said pouting at his partner an life long crush. (A/N: I couldn't help my self xD) Sasori rolled his eyes and started to drag Deidara, who still had Sasuke on his shoulder, back twords the group meeting place. When they arrived, Deidara now walking on his own, they met up with: Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hiden, and the two other members.

"Give him to me Deidara." Itachi said menisingly.

"Ok, un." Deidara said smiling and handing Itachi Sasuke's limp body.

"Lets go already." Kakuzu grumbled and with chakura jumps they all dissapeared.

-back at the monument-

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled running twoards his rivel.

"What is it Gai?" Kakashi said leaning off the wall and putting his book away.

"They just left but...they took Sasuke with them, we couldn't stop them." Gai said, panting slightly and he had a few cuts on his face.

"What?! We just got him back and he's been taken again! Damn it!" Kakashi swore loudly.

"Kakashi whats all the noise about?" Iruka said comeing from one of the rooms.

"The Akatsuki's kiddnaped Sasuke." Kakashi growled slightly.

"We have to go after them." Iruka said looking alarmed.

"I just sent out some ANBU to chace them." Gai said still panting and right when he started to breath regularly three ANBU's poofed into the hall way.

"Were sorry Sensei but we lost their tracks." One with a squirl mask said.

"Damn it. Thanks any way team." Gai said cursing the loss of the Akatsuki. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and before they knew it they were forming a plan.

-At the Akatsuki Hide Out-

Sasuke groaned as he started to wake up. He felt cold concreat under him so he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his neck, eyes closed still and streched slightly when he stood up. When he finally opened his eyes he noiced he was in a four concreat walled room with a metal door and a barred window in it.

"Where am I?" he asked himself before he remembered he was attacked from behind so who ever it was that was attacking Konaha had kiddnaped him.

"Damn it." he said under his breath, narrowing his eyes slightly. He walked up to the door. It looked like a normal metal door. Tentively he touched it, nothing happened. He then looked out the small barred window the best he could and all he would see was a hallway lite by a single torch.

"Hmmm..." He stepped away from the door as far as he could with the samll retengular room, gathered some chakrua in his fist before he ran a the door. Right before he punched it some type of barrier flaired and flung him back, making his slam into the wall.

"Ugr!" he groned as he fell forward. 'Naruto's really starting to rub off on me...and thats pissing me off!' Sasuke thought angerly and pushed himself up, shaking slightly. When he got back on his feet he approched the door again, but this time causiously. Touching the door again, again nothing happened and he looked back out the small window and saw another glowing light aproching. He backed away from the door when he heard the foot steps and stood with his back against the wall, eyes narrowed at the door, and arms crossed over his chest. Just like he predicted his 'cell' door was opened and there stood the one person he didn't want to see at the time.

Uchiha, Itachi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinoke: AH! -giggles- so what do you think? is it a good start to my very first Uchihacest chapter story? Please reveiw and tell me how you feel about it.


End file.
